The Forgotten One
by Guinevere-Arthur
Summary: Something went wrong, terribly wrong, and she was forgotten and left.    AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay this is a real spur of the moment fanfiction, I have a few ideas of the story line that are sticking, but then there are others that can change. If you have any ideas or problems you can see please tell me, I'd prefer to know rather than getting to the point of writers block. I really hope you enjoy this and If there is anything you misunderstand or needs more explaining I can add it in.**

The Whistling began, we rushed over to the room it was coming from and opened the door. We stopped. We cried. The young girl of seven sat crossed legged in the middle of the room, she was whistling. She began singing.

_When my mum said I should not go_

I looked down to her right the see the pale misted eyes of the woman next to her. It looked as if the girl had tried to sit her up next to her; her legs were crossed in a mangled way and her arms lay in her lap.

_My father told me to go ahead_

A hand lay across the mothers stomach and the mangled face lay next to hers, cuts and scrapes disfigured his face and he could see no more. He was trying to protect them.

_My brother just sat there and said…_

She had left him in the corner, he body arched over as he sat there, his head was almost hanging off, his fingers streamed and we knew it hadn't happened long ago.

_I'd rather be dead…_

She stopped; her head tilted and looked up at me. She didn't look sad, she just sat, and looked, and that was it. Nothing. I knelt down in front of her and out my hand out. Her small hand reached out and put it in mine.

_You will come with me _I tried to say, but she just stood and walked with me.


	2. Chapter 1

The empty halls were disturbed by the light footsteps of the escaping girl. Myself. I kept my feet light and was able to creep down the corridor. Opening the fire escape and throwing myself over the barrier I fell down the two stories and landed lightly on my feet. I could feel the billowing cloak wrap around my back as I kept in a crouch.

_From there I was on my own, from there I knew nothing from the outside world, from there I was __Free__._

As I walked, I saw the world for what it really was, what they were meant to be protecting us from, and for once I believed they were. The stench had hit me before I even walked two steps. The stench of death, I had only smelt it once before and it was weak then, now it is strong.

I walked out to the street, and I wanted to go inside. The world was full of ash, flesh seemed to make a carpet across the streets, it would have made me sick, were there anything I could have thrown up. I turned my back and walked with out looking down the streets towards where I believed to be the city centre. The only place to see a building that still stood. My slow footsteps sounded eardrum-bursting-loud and I placed my hand over my ears and my long hair fell into my face. As I came to the city they became quieter and I pulled the cloak around me trying to hide, but I was entranced, I needed to go there, I needed people.

I walked down the small alley way and looked out, there were people, even though they were freakishly dressed, stranger cloaks than mine, pointy hats, and everyone had a eye tattoo on the back of everyone's hand. I hid my hand and walked out into the crowd of people.

They all seemed to be going to the same place, so I followed. They all went to a large building where they all stood outside. Waiting. I looked up to a large clock on the top of the building, I read it to be 1 minute to twelve. It may have been one of the things I remember. As soon at the clock chimed twelve and bald man walked out to a podium. But he did not look like a man, there was something strange. His face, it wasn't… human.

I forcibly stopped a shudder and looked up to listen to what he says, his voice echoed around the town and to what I believed to know-man's-land outside. It wasn't that I didn't notice what I said, but to what he was standing on. It was a man. A man crouched into a ball. A broken man. I felt sick, he was so contorted that it was so hard to look. I looked away to listen to what he was saying, his _kin _will live forever. But I couldn't look away.

Standing trapped between the people who seem to look up to this man stood on top of a man, this man who was not a man of good. I lowered my head to look at the floor. I did not believe him to be a man who ruined his life by accident. I felt a breath of movement next to me and turned to look. But before I saw, a hand had clasped mine and was guiding me out of the crowd and towards the outline of shops, once to a shop with a blackout window they knocked quietly on the door and it opened and they pulled me inside.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the door was closed I was pushed down onto a seat. It was too dark for me to see anything but I could hear the breathing of a man and woman behind me, The person that brought me in came back and grabbed my hand lifting it up and drawing on it. I wanted to pull my hand away but I didn't feel able to, this man wasn't bad.

He dropped my hand again and I looked down squinting in the darkness to see the eye on everyone else's hand . I looked back up to see it was a man. He had light brown hair, a large nose and beady eyes. He looked like every man that stood outside saluting that man. I heard the movement of feet behind me and I looked round, there was a woman with mousy brown hair like the man in front of me, she had a slender face and small full lips. The man next to her had a large gash across his face, you could see the elderly wrinkles all over his face and his hair was greying.

I gulped and started to shrink backwards. I wanted to go back, silence was better than this, loneliness was better than this. I pushed myself back further on the chair before losing my grip and falling back. The man that brought me in grabbed me and stood me up.

"Looks like mum's got a bit of competition on the clumsy front" The man said and smiled at the other woman. I looked up to him and his face looked different. The eyes weren't so small, the nose had shrunk considerably, and his hair had gone to a darker brown and grew to his shoulders. I looked over to the woman and her hair had gone pink, and her face seemed to puff out slightly and a red glow filled across her cheeks.

"Stop scaring her" The elderly man said, and I stepped back out of the younger man's grip. I opened my mouth to speak, but I stopped, closing it again. I moved back to the wall.

"I want to go back, please I want to go back to the asylum" I said and crouched into a ball, the elderly man walked and crouched in front of me. He moved a piece of hair from in front of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"You were put in there for magic, magic that no one taught you to use properly. And we are so sorry for not helping you…" This is where I looked at him again, I knew there was something. He was the doctor, I knew he could see the recognition in his eyes.

"I knew you were magic, you were only meant to be kept there for a day, but that was the day the war was won. That was the day Tom won the war and we were all put into hiding. I tried to come and get you, to help you wield your magic but we just couldn't and I'm so sorry for that" He nodded a sad nod before stepping back.

"He kept a picture of you in his wallet. I thought I might have to get jealous" The younger man said and reached out a hand to me. I hesitated but took it and stood up.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked shakily. The younger man put his arm around my shoulder. He lead me to the back of the shop, passed the counter which I could only just see and nearly smacked into because of no light. We then sat down on a seat and I looked back to where the elderly man, and the woman were. The woman held the man gently and she was whispering into his ear.

"The man under Tom's feet was like another son to them, I never knew him but I grew up with his stories, he was meant to be the one to defeat Tom. But now he's like that and Dad can't stand it. It takes all our strength to keep him here when they are out there." The younger man said and I looked up to him as he looked sadly at his father. Then his mother and father entered the room and sat in front of us.

"As you know nothing of the wizarding world I'll have to go right back to the start…" The elderly man began.


	4. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter is known as the boy who lived, he defeated Voldemort as a baby, and was thought to be able to destroy him. Many adventures occurred and he grew stronger, he even battled him once or twice in the meant time. He made friends, gained enemy's and everything didn't look so bad. _

_In the seventh year of Harry James Potter's time at Hogwarts, he left to go in search of Voldemort's Horcruxes. In succeeding to Destroy one of the Horcruxes Harry achieved the goal of hurting Voldemort. Then Harry's world went upside down. Harry Potter was captured by Snatchers and once recognised taken to Malfoy Manor. Where the brains of the Golden Trio, Miss Hermione Jean Granger was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange._

_The third of the Trio's members, Ronald Bilius Weasley was taken under house arrest, he was so depressed after Hermione's death, an outburst from him at Voldemort cause a long and painful death. This took Harry who had now become Voldemort's slave into a deep succumbed silence. _

_While the Golden Trio was destroyed they started picking off Auror's off one by one, The order of the phoenix members were the last to go, all except Remus Lupin (Werewolf) and Nymphodora Tonks (metamorphagus), who mysteriously disappeared. Many believed them to be dead, as all other Auror deaths were reported in the daily Prophet with gruesome pictures._

_Then when the Muggles finally had no protection and everyone had to do what Voldemort said, it began. It wasn't a war. _

_It was a massacre. _

_Houses burnt down, people lying dead in the street, this was all over the world. No one could help them now. The Muggles were wiped out. A society was meant to be hiding underground, but nothing was heard. There seemed to be no Hope left. No hope left for anyone._

Remus looked down before standing up and walked to the from window and placing his hand on the glass. It was then I knew, Harry Potter was the broken man on the floor. The whole world was doomed. I wanted to go back.


End file.
